Tamotsu Ariko
*Note that the Infobox information will change according to Ariko's current placement in the Story. Tamotsu Ariko is a Saiyan of unknown descents. He lives in a world where Saiyans simply don't exist, but Dragon Balls does. He begins as a 13 year old, entering a Prestigious school for Magic users. What was most puzzling however was that he did not use magic at all in his battles but instead used Ki, and lots of it. This made him a major outlier in the Magic World because using Life Energy like that is thought to be suicide. Overview History TBA Power This features the base form and not any of the others as they will get their own descriptions soon enough. Being a Saiyan, Tamotsu Ariko has natural power. To scale, in this universe Power levels are not linear so a power level of 10 is not 2x stronger than a power level of 5, it is 10x stronger. Even among magic peers, this power level using Ki was absolutely insane as Ki was widely regarded as useless. It should be noted there are lots of incarnations of Ariko (All the same person though). Most notably; Copper, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Ion (Highest Point in Power) and Decay (He decays in power due to several Millennia of being Cryogenically frozen) *Copper Age Tamotsu is his 13 year old incarnation. At the beginning, he has a power level of 225 and steadily increased. He is a Martial Arts Master even at this age, being able to attend at Intermediate to even Master, Magic League Tournaments. Forms - Oozaru= Oozaru Ariko *'Stat Changes:' 10x to all *'Size Change:' 50m This form is achieved by looking directly into a full moon to gain Blutzwaves. It also is used to represent Ariko's inner strength. Energy Techniques *'Great Blast:' An energy beam from the mouth, this can easily devastate mountains and cities at a power level of 225. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Oozaric Body:' Due to having his body fundamentally change, he gains a plethora of boosts such as Enhanced resistance to Ki blasts to the point of seeming to be immune (With the exception of the extremely powerful ones), Durability so insane that even with a power level of 225, without putting up any defenses or preparing, survived a bomb that wiped out several islands and only received a single scratch. Special Skills *'Anger Up:' The more angry the Oozaru gets, the more powerful it gets way past the extent of when the Saiyan is in their normal form. This anger makes them more than surpass the requirement for Super Saiyan, and as such is a hazard for Super-Saiyan potential people since they'd go berzerk. - Blaze= Blaze States The form of Flames. by invoking the power of Fire, he can access the Blaze Form. This is his Go-To form because it fits his fighting style of being more offensive. It is also his most developed form, with far more techniques than the others. *'Stat Changes:' 200% Strength and 150% Speed *'Silhouette/Aura:' Red It should be noted this is Tamotsu's Go-To form. Energy Techniques *'Ember Cannon:' A Ki Beam that is orange, with bits of red inside the beam. This Beam of Ki is dangerously hot and powerful, superior to his Standard Genesis Beam. *'Burning Burst:' By forming a giant ball of Ki and Fire infront of him, he can fire a gigantic final attack. The first time it was used, It was held back immensely as to not completely incinerate the planet and cause an extinction event. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Fire:' Ariko is capable of controlling any and all aspects of Fire, or fight for control from another fire user. The fire generated from him is unable to be controlled by an outside source except Tamotsu himself. **'Whips:' Tamotsu is able to generate fire-whips to attack from a distance. Although this gets phased out by the ability to fire Ki blasts. Special Skills - Hurricane= Hurricane States The form of the Wind, by invoking the power of Wind he can access the Hurricane Form. *'Stat Changes:' 250% Speed and 150% Strength *'Silhouette/Aura:' Green It should be noted this is Ariko's "Evasion" form. Energy Techniques *'Tornado Ripper:' An enhanced green Ki blade from Tamotsu's arm, it has no defined sharpness. First usage has shown it's capable of slicing a large building-sized boulder in half without Ariko even realizing until after the fact. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Aquatic= Aquatic States Like the others, by invoking the power of Water and the Sea, Ariko can achieve the Aquatic states. *'Stat Changes:' 180% to all stats *'Silhouette/Aura:' Blue This is his most balanced form and is his "Healing" form. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Earthen= Earthen States Like the others, by invoking the power of the Earth, Tamotsu can achieve the Earthen States. *'Stat Changes:' 120% Speed and 800% Defense/Durability *'Silhouette/Aura:' Light Brown Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Voiden= Voiden States The Dark form of Tamotsu, it is considered to be the ultimate states until the achievement of Infinity and Crystalline. *'Stat Changes:' 1000% to all *'Silhouette/Aura:' Black It should be noted that Voiden will force Ariko to have impaired judgement of morality. Energy Techniques *'Void Cannon:' A beam of black and white energy, it is charged by simply overcharging a normal Ki blast. The energy released will cause Ariko's Aura to turn into a Black and white electricity-looking ki that individually can rip a tree in half. The beam when fully charged and fired is possibly the strongest technique next to the Spirit Bomb in the first season, capable of destroying stars and planets with ease *'Death Kamehameha:' A black and white version of the Kamehameha, it is heavily superior to the Super Kamehameha. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Crystalline= Crystal States The "Final" form of Ariko before Super Saiyan. *'Stat Changes:' 2500% *'Silhouette/Aura:' White with Blue Electricity It should be noted that While in this form, he has four permanent Crystal Shards Behind him that are very durable and has many uses. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Infinity= Infinity States By forcing a connection into the Divines, He can force a state of Divinity. *'Stat Changes:' 100x To base *'Silhouette/Aura:' Prismatic It should be noted that this form has slight hints of Godly Ki inside of it and builds up Godly Ki until to the point that in adult-hood, Ariko can enter his Super Saiyan God form without a ritual. Energy Attacks *'Infinity Burst:' Activating his Aura and pouring all the excess into a ball infront of him and firing, this prismatic energy ball made up of infinity symbols is simple and deadly. The first usage was more than capable of eradicating Multiple galaxies. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills }} - Super= Super Forms that use Ki or a combination of any. - Mastered Super Saiyan= Mastered Super Saiyan Tamotsu The Mastered form of the Super Saiyan, it has superior Ki control and can be used Casually. This multiplies the User's base form by 80x instead of the standard 50x. Ariko's Elemental States can be used with this form as it's mastered but will put IMMENSE stress on the body, comparable to the Kaioken. It should be noted Mastered and the Normal counterparts are different, and can freely switch between them. This state has such little strain on its own now that it can be held for years upon years on end. It is probably the most efficient Super Saiyan Form. Energy Techniques *'Super Kamehameha:' The same Kamehameha from the original form. This is noted to be much more controlled and less unnecessarily destructive than the original. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Masterful Control:' Being a Mastered Super Saiyan, Tamotsu has an obsessively masterful control over his Magic and Ki. Although not perfect, Tamotsu is able to stack the elemental forms on top of Super Saiyan now. *'9th Star Heaven's Gate:' An extremely powerful Swordsmanship attack, it Allows Tamotsu to impossibly attack 19 times in 9 planck instances. His blade, looking like phantoms and are practically invisible. This move does not have a counter as it gets even faster as Tamotsu gets more powerful. Special Skills *'Exeles Cannon:' Done by generating two spirit bombs to both his right and left sides, imbuing it with Super Saiyan Ki and shoving it together like the Final Flash; then condensing it. This causes the Spirit Bomb to lose its anti-darkness properties but generating a beam that even upon first usage, more than capable of destroying multiple timelines and multiverses should it not be controlled. - Super Saiyan Overdrive= Super Saiyan Overdrive An upgrade from Mastered Super Saiyan, by mastering the original Super Saiyan and then going through an immense emotional change but still retaining the mastery will unlock Super Saiyan Overdrive. It multiplies the user by 100x that of normal super saiyan, equalling Super Saiyan 2 but however has more energy drain than Super Saiyan 2 so it became obsolete after Super Saiyan 2 was achieved. The aura of Super Saiyan Overdrive looks like Super Saiyan Gogeta's Aura when he was fighting Janemba; Flame-like and giant. Energy Technique *'Super Kamehameha:' An extremely powerful and less stable version of the mastered version, it has shown no real damage in the series since this form is not used long enough to display its full extent, however can be assumed to be vastly more powerful than the original. **'Hyper Genesis Ray:' Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills *'Time Break:' Due to the sheer amount of unbridled energy being generated, Tamotsu is capable of temporarily breaking time and freezing the entire universe for 5 seconds. Combined with his sheer speed, he is able to get the drop on many if not all his enemies. The only exceptions to this are Gods, who possess god ki and as such is immune to time stops. - Super Dragon Mythic= Super Dragon Mythic Saiyan A form that surpasses even that of Mastered Super Saiyan 3 by combining the Mastered Super Saiyan state with the Dragon Balls. This form's aura is bright orange and gold, with a bright white Halo behind him (Which is actually the dragon balls flying in circles at reality warping speeds. This can only be achieved by Shenron allowing the Dragon Balls to obey the user. Ariko is capable of using the indestructible Dragon Balls to block and attack; throwing punches and hits that would completely annihilate the current multiverse they were in if not for the level of control this form grants. This form's speed is notable to be massively beyond that of Super Saiyan 3; capable of outrunning time and existence. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Saiyan 2= Super Saiyan 2 By reaching an even stronger level that is many thousands times stronger than the normal requirement for Super Saiyan and going through an immense emotional change like the original, Ariko can achieve Super Saiyan 2. It multiplies the user by 100x that of the normal super saiyan, and multiplies by 125x after the person has gotten used to Super Saiyan 2. However Super Saiyan 2 was never Mastered as by the time Ariko even considered it he had gained Super Saiyan 3 and instead opted to master that. The Aura gets violent with blue electricity sparking around it, and Ariko's hair spikes up immensely. But due to mastering Super Saiyan 3, he easily got used to Super Saiyan 2. Upon first transformation, he was already into the Multi-Galaxy clusters level of power with comical ease. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Saiyan 3= Super Saiyan 3 ' This form is the next stage of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 3 gives Ariko long hair, and makes his eyebrows disappear. This form's aura gets immensely violent, coursing with blue and orange electricity. It has a form multiplier of 400x that of Super Saiyan 2, and 450x when the user gets used to the strain. This form is superior to even Kid Buu upon the first transformation, completely dominating the battle. Upon first transformation, it was of Multi-Universe level and the mere transformation of this was warping space-time and should Ariko had not prioritized Ki control when trying to reach Super Saiyan 3, the galaxy cluster they were in would've been erased from existence by simply transforming. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Mastered Super Saiyan 3= '''Mastered Super Saiyan 3 ' By spending several years trying to stay in Super Saiyan 3, Ariko reached a Mastered state of Super Saiyan 3 which is something thought to be impossible. It's multiplier is 500x that of Super Saiyan 2 with a calmer Aura than the normal Super Saiyan 3. Golden Age Ariko whilst using this form was easily on par if not even superior to Omega Shenron in terms of sheer might. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Saiyan 4= '''Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is close to the Penultimate of the Super Saiyans, Ariko growing to an impressive 6'8 with red fur all over his body and unlike the other forms, retaining black hair. His aura is bright red, but darker than the Super Saiyan God Aura. This increases the user by 1000x that of Mastered Super Saiyan 3. This form is so powerful that foes that utterly destroyed the Mastered Super Saiyan 3 form could not even slightly nudge or scratch this form. Energy Techniques *'Hyper Kamehameha:' A kamehameha, but it has a ring around the area it was fired. On top of the already strong multiplier, this Kamehameha is estimated to literally be 5 million times more powerful than Exceed Kamehameha. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Saiyan 4 Overdrive= Super Saiyan 4 Overdrive By pushing Super Saiyan 4 over its own limits, Tamotsu gains red hair and the fur turns a darker shade like Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. This multiplies the user by 100,000x that of regular Super Saiyan 4; with the Aura getting violent and elegant orbs of Ki coming out of it along with red electricity coursing around it. This form surprised Beerus and even managed to fair better in a fight with him than Goku ever did. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills }} - God= Forms that use Godly Ki. Forms in this tab now uses the Godly scale of power. - True Super Saiyan God= True Super Saiyan God The Super Saiyan God that actually requires the 6 Pure Hearted Beings pouring their essence into Tamotsu (Note no other saiyans Exist in this timeline). This is at least twice as powerful as the regular Super Saiyan God, and has the Aura of the Anime version. Late Golden Age is superior to Beerus, and because of the power being given by others, Does not have a time limit. This form also has mystical properties such as being able to regrow entire limbs and organs with ease. This also has enough innate Ki control that it is capable of being used with the Elemental States, the only one he isn't able to do is Infinity states. The fight between True Super Saiyan God and Beerus caused massive collateral damage, and threatened to destroy the entire Multiversal Timeline if not for summoning 3 Eternal Dragons being summoned to keep the multiverse stable. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Healing Factor:' Due to being an enhanced version of the former transformation, this form also has a healing factor. However, this one is much more potent as losing limbs will be regrown in a few seconds, organs in less than a minute, and the entire brain in only a few minutes. However, this isn't really needed as the form itself makes Tamotsu nigh invulnerable. Special Skills - Beta Super Saiyan = Beta Super Saiyan The same form Trunks went through during his fight with Zamasu and Goku Black, this form gives the user a Ki that consists of the outside being normal super Saiyan but inside being that of a super Saiyan blue. It is called Beta Super Saiyan because Whis describes the form as a sort of transition stage from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan Blue, and as such is a Beta before going into final release. This form grants more power and speed than Super Saiyan God, but is lesser to super Saiyan Blue. Another problem is that it's an unstable and incomplete form and therefore needs tremendous mastering to even be worth the power. While no official multiplier has been estimated, It is in the True Super Saiyan God Level of strength, probably slightly lesser. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Saiyan Blue= Super Saiyan Blue The Super Saiyan that exceeds the True Super Saiyan God, It is alternatively named Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, It is three times as powerful as True Super Saiyan God. The user has Blue hair and spiked up like the Super Saiyan, and has the same Blue aura as the normal Super Saiyan Blue. This is considered his ultimate form, as it has perfect Innate Ki Control yet retains power unlike his other forms. When used with an Elemental State, it forms a double Aura, with the Elemental Colour on top of the Super Saiyan Blue Aura. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Super Infinity Blue= Super Infinity Blue States The process of adding the Infinity form to Super Saiyan Blue, It is over 300x stronger than Super Saiyan Blue; possibly even further. The power boost granted is so high that it exceeds Ultra Instinct Omen and is only barely weaker than Super Ultra Instinct. This was first thought of when Tamotsu was training with Whis, and first executed against Zamasu and Goku Black. This form's double Aura consists of the Normal Aura then a giant Prismatic Aura. Energy Techniques *'Kamesis Ha:' A cheekily-named attack, this fuses the concept of Kamehameha with the Genesis Beam. It looks like a Kamehameha with a darker blue ring surrounding it regardless of angle. When fired, the beam has a yellow highlight in it. Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills - Ultra Instinct= - Super Ultra Instinct= Super Saiyan Ultra Instinct An extremely lesser-used form. This form grants power that is superior to even normal Ultra Instinct Goku and even superior to Super Infinity Blue. This state causes a very "Intense" aura around him that is golden in colour similar to regular Super Saiyan. This form is achieved differently than with other forms as this requires an intense emotion (Usually anger) to the point that the mind becomes blank. It also requires that the moment the user loses Ultra Instinct "Omen" form, they undergo this emotional upheaval. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Immeasurable Godly Ki:' By applying the Super Saiyan's 50x Multiplier to Ultra Instinct; the storage of this form becomes nigh bottomless with no limits able to be detected. **'Ki Leak:' This form still retains the Ki leaking issue, however the sheer magnitude of Ki that this form grants makes this weakness a kind of non-factor. Special Skills *'Reality Manipulation:' This state has such a magnitude of power that Ariko is able to warp space to his will; be it creating clones of him that's completely equal to him, creating rifts in the world, teleporting his attacks, or even simply just teleporting himself around an enemy. This ability seems to be from adapting to Demigra's Time stop and his own reality warping as well as Hit's Time Freeze. - Dark Instinct= Dark Instinct This state is a form of absolute nothing; a complete lack of consciousness. This is a fusion of Voiden States and Ultra Instinct and is achieved by sheer bloodlust and loss of morality. A user of this state is unable to think properly; only about combat and how to defeat the enemy. The natural Aura of Ultra Instinct is replaced by a pitch black one in its place with absolute black pupils in place of the normal eyes. Energy Techniques *'Void Flare:' By blasting out the Void Energy generated by this form, any user is easily able to erase the existence of everything around them in a 360 explosion of energy; the blasting void energy will not stop and could eventually end the universe lest someone stop it or the Dark Instinct user stops it. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Zero Ki:' Dark Instinct has 10x the value of regular Ultra Instinct in terms of storage, but with absolute mastery and no ki leak at all. However, this is never used as a Dark Instinct user will naturally use Void Energy rather than Godly Ki. *'Void Energy Generation:' The body of a Dark Instinct User naturally generates Void Energy; an energy that is the complete opposite of anything in the natural world (Such as Matter or Anti Matter) and is the nothingness left over when a universe is destroyed. The energy is usually contained in the aura but can also be used as a weapon or (Naturally) a shield. An opponent that penetrates the natural Ultra Instinct Aura will immediately get obliterated by the Void Energy surrounding the inside of the user. **'Infinite Energy:' Due to the body naturally generating Void Energy, the user can constantly use Void Energy in place of Ki or Godly Ki with unlimited usage. Special Skills }} - Super Saiyan Zenith= Super Saiyan Zenith This is a form that is not possible to be reached, and only exists as a metaphor for Ariko to keep training (Despite not needing a reason to train). It is not connected to any known type of Ki, but is supposedly vastly superior to Godly Ki. This power is Multiple Quintillion times stronger than Super Infinity Blue, and has beyond perfect Ki control. Because this is connected to a theoretically Omnipotent energy source, his power is literally infinite and is theoretically capable of anything. The Aura is prismatic and Rainbow, his hair is in a bright blue. This form is thought to use the same power as Zen'o. Energy Techniques Physical Qualities/Techniques Special Skills }} }} }} Category:God Ki User Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan God Category:Godlike Category:Characters with Tails Category:Dragon Ball Genesis Category:Characters Category:Transformation Users